The Frozen Club
by Dramachick4thewin
Summary: Haruhi ws cursed with Ice magic, Her mom's sister married Elsa and Anna's father, and everyone is trying to help Haruhi control her powers so as to not repeat what happened to Arendelle. Set after Frozen and in the beginning of OHSHC anime. Rated what it is because its probably going to have a few swear words! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FROZEN OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!
1. First Encounter

**A/N: HEY! so I was just chillin', trying to write the next chapter for my other fanfic, but then I had this SPECTACULAR idea to do this, and well, I couldn't say no to my inner muse, and TA-DA!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'I must not react. I must not feel.' haruhi thought to herself as she closed the doors to the final library room. 'Remember what happened to Elsa, the same thing must not happen to you.'<p>

Haruhi thought back to what happened to her cousin Elsa. 'I wonder how these stupid rich people would react if their houses were suddenly covered in an inch of solid ice.'

She sighed as she felt a drop of water slide down the bridge of her nose. the ice-glasses that she had made this morning were finally starting to melt. she made a movement, which passers-by saw as pushing hair out of her eyes, but with that movement, she solidified the ice of her 'glasses'.

'Well, I had better find a quiet place to study.' she thought to herself, and trudged up to the next floor. After five minutes of walking and mental cussing as she found each room to be occupied. eventually she found the third music room. "I heard about this." she muttered to herself. "I think this is that abandoned music room. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to check and see if it's unoccupied."

Slowly she pushed open the door and peeked inside. she was instantly blinded by a bright light and flower petals flying in her face.

Then she heard, "Welcome!"

as her eyes adjusted to the sudden presence of light, she began to make out the silhouettes of six people. she blinked, and their faces came into view. Haruhi gasped quietly, and stumbled backwards a few paces, leaning against the door which somehow was behind her instead of in front of her.

"oh, it's just him." stated the two red-headed twins.

"Wha-" haruhi started.

"Who is this Kyouya?" asked the tall blond in the middle of the group.

"He is Haruhi Fujioka. The first person to ever get the scholarship to come here. He is in the same class as the twins." responded a raven haired boy with glasses

everyone turned to look at the red haired boys and they just looked bored. "We don't know that much about him. He isn't very sociable with anyone."

At this everyone turned to stare at Haruhi.

"Who knew!" said the tall blond one. "Who knew that the scholership student would be so openly gay" they all stared at her with lightly veiled amusement. "So, Haruhi. Which type do you prefer?"

"I-I'm sorry but I have no idea what you mean." haruhi responded, nervous of what his question would entail.

"Do you prefer the cool type, Kyouya(Raven haired glasses guy), the boy liota, Hani(tiny blond looks about five years old), the strong, silent type, Mori(tall raven haired guy like 6'5"), the little devils, Hikaru and Karou(twins), or perhaps, me, the princely type?"

He slowly drew closer, and haruhi edged away. "No! I'm not here for any of that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" as she said that, she backed into a pedestal, and knocked over the vase that was sitting there. Her heart skipped several beats as the obviously expensive vase fell onto the floor, and shattered into a million pieces.

"You've done it now commoner." said one twin.

"That vase was going to be featured in an auction starting at $800,000." finished the other.

This is when Kyouya stepped in. "How are you going to pay for that?"

"Are you kidding Kyouya?" demanded Tamaki(Tall blond one). "He is a commoner. do you think that he has that much money? He will have to WORK to pay it off. From now on he will be the Host club's dog!"

Haruhi's hands clenched into fists, trembling. she stared at her fists, and saw the beginnings of ice forming. "I- I have to go!" She stammered, then raced out of the room. leaving a feint trail of frost behind her. she ran to her locker, and opened it as quickly as she was able. once open, she shuffled her books around in search of her invisible(flesh colored) gloves. She found them sticking out of her biology textbook, they were marking the page about DNA and mutations. Haruhi donned the gloves and immediately frost stopped forming on the stuff in her locker. It didn't melt though either. She sighed again and started to walk home.

On the walk home, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elsa's number.

"Hello Haruhi!" said an overly hyper and cheerful voice.

Haruhi smiled and responded,"Hey Anna! How are Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven?"

"They are GREAT! but Olaf is off visiting Marshmallow! remember that giant snow guardian that Elsa made to protect herself from Hans and other intruders!"

Haruhi giggled. "Speeking of Elsa, I need to talk to her. There was almost an incident with my curse."

"Oh! Well I had better get you on with her as soon as I find her. She is probably in a meeting. that's the only time that she leaves her cell with me..."

"Okay Anna, but this is an emergency. I need to talk to her immediately."

"Of course. Just hang on a minute while I find her."

Haruhi waited, listening to the sound of Anna running to find her sister and the shocked cries of the servants she raced by.

eventually she heard the worried voice of her oldest cousin, Elsa. "Haruhi? What happened? are you okay? is everyone else okay?"

"Nobody got hurt," Haruhi started. "The part I'm worried about is the fact that I got trapped in a club with six EXTREMELY attractive guys and I came about an inch away from letting them see the magic that I was 'Blessed' with."

"oh, Haruhi, this is just what I was telling you TO do. You need to find someone or some people to fall in love with. You can only control the magic once you find true love. It doesn't have to be the kind of love like Anna and Kristoff have, just people who care about you in a way that warms your heart."

"But locking everything away worked for you," haruhi said defiantly.

"No Haruhi, It didn't. It seemed like I was managing, but the fear took control of my life. the fear is what made me loose control. Fear is what almost destroyed Arendelle and killed Anna. What saved us all was the love that I realized I harbored for my sister. Perhaps that is what you need."

"I guess. But I don't want to show them the magic just yet. We don't need another Hans."

"Indeed. Also, I will send Anna to live with you for a while. Fortunately for us, your aunt taught us Japanese in case we decided to visit you guys out in Japan. It's good that you two are the same age too! she will probably be in your class too!"

Haruhi sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that day. "Fine, when should I expect her?"

"About the end of the week. I'll send Olaf too-"

"NO! He'll draw too much attention. send a little tiny Olaf, about the size of your smallest finger."

"Okay."

"Also, they think that I am just a commoner, so PLEASE inform Anna that we are going to pretend to not be related. Just good childhood friends."

"Got it. You catch that last part Anna?"

"Yup!" cried a chipper voice. "and I already have all of my bags packed! I should be there in about two days. Then I'll hang around at your place while recooperating from the jet lag!"

"Okay Anna!" haruhi smiled. "I'll see you soon. ANd I'll keep you posted Elsa!"

"BYE!" Anna and Elsa said together as they hung up.

"This is going to be a Very fun week!" Haruhi grinned to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOPE YOU LIKE! Please review and such. I put a lot of time and energy into this. so THAUGHTS FOR THIS ARE VERY APPRECIATED!**

**LUV YOU! BYE!**


	2. New Princess

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update! life and writer's block kept getting in the way. Anyway, it's here now, so just read, review, and let me know what you think. I am open to ideas, and if you don't want to review here, You can always shoot me an e-mail (Dramachick10 at gmail) or I have my ask box on Tumblr (USERNAME: DRAMACHICK4THEWIN). I check both regularly so PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! lUVE YOU! XD**

* * *

><p>~Kyouyya's room, Ohtori main estate~<p>

The phone rang in Kyouya's pocket. the annoying ringtone that tamaki had set for himself. Kyouya let out a sigh and answered, "What do you want now tamaki?"

"Mon Ami! My father has informed me that there will be a new princess at our school next week!"

"And who might that be?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, apparently she is going to be joining the same class as Haruhi and those despicable twins!"

"Okay, I will do a bit of research on her. do not call me for the next three hours though. I will let you know when I finish my research."

"alright Kyouya! BYE! :3"

The line went dead and Kyouya sighed again. three hours. that would give him plenty of time to check out this princess, her family, and her country of origin.

he immediately went to work, composing a file of everything on record. Several things jumped out at was second in line for the throne after her older sister Elsa, There had been a scandal in which she had been briefly engaged to a Prince Hans, this Hans had tried to kill her and her sister, and that same year, there was a snowstorm the likes of which had never been seen before, and will not be seen again. Not only was there a record snowfall, but it had happened in the SUMMER. According to some eye-witness accounts, the queen was responsible for both bringing and dispersing the freak snow storm.

_'Well, this is interesting,'_ he thought to himself. _'I had better not tell anyone about this, otherwise they may go insane, and then I'd never get any work done...'_

~~Haruhi's apartment~~

a sharp rap fell upon the wooden door of the Fujioka residence.

Haruhi slowly opened the door and was greeted by a high-pitched squeal, and a humongous glomp. Both of which came from her overly-energetic-and-cheerful cousin Anna.

"HARUHI! I haven't seen you in soooo long!"Anna cried.

"Anna! i wasn't expecting you for another two hours! I'm still setting up the spare futon for you." Haruhi replied while trying to breathe through Anna's vice-like grip.

"Oh! I can help." Anna said excitedly. "By the way, Where's uncle Ranka?"

"There's nothing really to help with, and dad is working. He will be until about ten o'clock tonight. He told me to apologize to you for not being here to greet you."

"oh, it's okay! I can just give him a hug when I see him."

"Hug?" Haruhi teased. "More like strangulation!"

Anna flushed and giggled sheepishly. "Sorry about that... I kinda got a bit overexcited."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "A bit?" she asked.

"Okay, a lot overexcited! I just couldn't wait another minute to see you! it's been such a long time!"

Haruhi could not contain her laughter anymore and burst into fits of merriment. "Oh Anna! I love you! you took everything so seriously! I was just teasing!"

"I see, and do you tease these boys whome are the reason for me travelling all this way and missing eight hours of sleep?"

Haruhi instantly sobered up, "No. If they saw this side of me, they would have a field day. I just reserve this kind of behavior for you, Elsa, and dad."

"Okay so tell me about these people, and what kind of club have they dragged you into, and don't forget to tell me WHO CUT YOUR HAIR IN SUCH A DISGUSTING WAY?!"

"Well, I cut my own hair, so that answers that. The boys have made some kind of Host Club, where girls pay to be fawned over by the guys. They so far have thought that I am a boy as well, but I think one or two of them have a clue as to my gender. There are six boys in the club, Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai, And a set of twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki- sempai is one year ahead of me, he is very over dramatic and is the first to point out the fact that he is half french, and that the french are 'lovers'. Kyouya-sempai is very 'cool' towards everyone. Highly intelligent, but he does not do anything without counting the merits of his actions, and figuring out how it may benefit him. He is one of the ones I think has an inkling of my gender. Mori-sempai is rather intimidating when you first see him. He is very tall, stoic, and rarely says anything. His older cousin Hani-sempai couldn't be more different. he is a Small, blonde, talkative, bundle of energy. He looks about five, but in actuality, he is the oldest of the group. Now onto the twins. Both are mischievous, manipulative to some degree, and are basically like little twin devils. Despite that, they still are individual people. Hikaru has more raw emotion, and a hot temperament, while Kaoru is a bit more logical and easier to reason with. they can either be great fun, or the most annoying people you know."

"Wow, they sound really fun! can I meet them?" asked a short snowman.

"Olaf! there you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to." Anna cried, jumping up and giving Olaf a nice, big, hug.

Olaf Looked at Haruhi again and said, "Hi! I'm Olaf! and I like warm Hugs!"

Haruhi sighed and said, "Hello olaf. I'm Haruhi. But why are you here? I told Elsa that you were likely to draw a lot of attention!"

"Well I promised Elsa that I'd be discreet!" he said, half indignant, half proud.

"Descreet?" Anna chuckled. "When Kristoff wa taking me back to the castle, and you accidentally slid into town, you said Hello to every person you saw, scaring them half to death! And we had told you to stay out of sight!"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Haruhi intervened before the conversation escalated and something hurtful was said. "Who wants supper!"

Both of them were sufficiently distracted, and followed Haruhi into the Kitchen where Olaf Marveled at the heat coming out of the stove, and Anna filled up on Tasty food, made By Haruhi herself.

"Well, It's 9 o'clock. we should get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We all have to get up early so that you can get properly registered at the school. Olaf, you are going to stay here, and watch over My father when he comes home. He often comes home Drunk, so if he does, make sure that he doesn't try to use the stove or oven. tell him that there is food in the refrigerator that he can microwave. Okay?"

"Got it!" Olaf replied. "I'll stay up and make sure that he gets in okay!"

"Thank you oOaf," Haruhi said, and gave Olaf the warmest hug Olaf had ever felt.

With that the girls retreated to Haruhi's room to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, and Special thanks for those of you who reviewed! If you have not already, please go R&amp;R my other fanfic, in the OHSHC fandom called, <span>When Changes Occour<span>. Thank you and Stay Beautiful my lovelies!**


	3. Interrupted Conversations

**A/N: Sorry for the extended leave of absence. I have been dealing with what you would call some tough shit. Anyhoo, here is the next installment in this frozen venture!**

Haruhi opened her eyes to the comforting aroma of freshly brewed mint tea. A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Anna had always made fresh mint tea in the mornings when she came to visit. Despite it's calming effects, it always woke her up better than coffee.

"Good morning haruhi!" Anna called softly while opening the door. "I brought you some tea!"

Haruhi sat up and stretched. "Thank you Anna." She smiled, accepting the steaming mug. "How do you do it?" She asked wonderingly.

"Do What?"

"How is it that you just got here, and you are already over your jet lag?"

"Oh, I'm not." Anna chirped in reply. "I just naturally wake up as soon as the sun hits my face. After that I can't fall back asleep. As I say to Elsa, when the sky is awake, I'm awake."

Just then, Haruhi's alarm went off, signaling her that it was time to get out of bed. "Thank you for the tea, Anna." Haruhi said as she swung her legs out from under the covers. "But it's time to get ready for school/ If you want, you can come today and explore the school."

Anna squealed happily and instantly bolted out of the room saying something along the lines of "What should I wear?"

Haruhi chuckled then quickly donned her Ouran male's uniform and went to prepare breakfast. In the Kitchen, Haruhi gathered what she needed to make French toast, an American breakfast which Anna was particularly fond of. Whilst she was beating the eggs, Anna barreled into the kitchen holding two dresses. "Haruhi!" she called frantically. "I don't know which one to WEAR! I could wear the green one, but it seems a bit too fancy and the only shoes that I have to match it are high heels and those aren't very comfortable to wear for long periods of time and plus I think that I would be doing a lot of walking and I don't even know how I should do my hair! Then there's the blue one which is very comfortable, but the long sleeves make it seem like it would bee too hot and it looks like a very sunny day and since it's dark blue it will absorb more light and be hotter than the other one and the shoes that go with it are boors and I feel like that's not fancy enough and I don't know what to do!"

Haruhi giggled. This was the hyperactive Anna that she knew and loved. "Anna, wear the green one. You will likely be shadowing me today and I mainly sit in classes all day, so you needn't worry about the shoes, but if you need, I can bring a pair of black flats for you just in case. Don't worry about anything."

"Thank you Haruhi! You make these decisions SO much easier." With that she gave haruhi a quick hug and raced into the bathroom to get dressed and apply her makeup, not that she needed any of it.

Haruhi finished making breakfast and Anna appeared in the Kitchen just as she was setting down the plates.

They ate in silence, then after quickly doing the dishes, ran to catch the bus, which dropped them off near Ouran.

When Anna first laid eyes on the school, she gasped. "This is a school?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," haruhi replied "I know it's a bit over the top, but you get used to it."

"Over the top? Each building is at LEAST the size of my palace at home. Or TWO of Elsa's ice castles!"

"Be quiet about that!" Haruhi hissed, looking around to make sure they were indeed alone. "We are lucky that nobody besides the people directly involved heard of that, and we BARELY were able to stop the ambassador from Weaslton from blabbing to the press."

"Sorry," Anna replied sheepishly. "I'm just used to speaking freely about anything that I want. Considering that everyone in Arendele was there when Elsa accidentally set off that weird winter."

"I know, Anna, but the people here are very different from everyone in Arendele. These people were all born and bread to be the heirs of big companies and fortunes. They see themselves as superior to the rest of the world. They pity the average people, calling us 'commoners' and fussing over every little thing. If they knew that some people had abilities beyond what they can control with their money, nobody knows what will happen!"

"Why would that be?" inquired a voice from behind them.

Haruhi and Anna spun around in shock and saw Kyouya standing there, black notebook and all.

Haruhi gulped silently. "What is it that you might be referring to?" she asked.

"I am merely asking why nobody knows what would happen. I was merely walking up behind you two and heard you saying that nobody would know what would happen and my curiosity got the better of me. Now, please elaborate for me."

"Kyouya, I am sorry to inform you that this is a bit of information that you are not privy to. If you were to attempt to delve deeper into this than you currently are, please remember this commoner saying, 'curiosity killed the cat.' No it is not a literal cat, but it shall act as a warning to you and I expect you to leave it very well alone."

"Very well, but I expect something in return."

"What would that be?"

"I would like to know whom it is that you are speaking of such private matters with."

"Ah. This is a Close childhood friend of mine, Anna of Arendele. She is a princess, and yes she knows of my predicament with the club and yes she is trustworthy. She will be joining the school tomorrow and right now we are going to the administrative office to see about her shadowing me for today. Does that satisfy with your curiosity?"

"For now, but you had better hurry. The first bell is going to ring within the next fifteen minutes."

"Indeed, you had better get to your first class so as to not be late, I don't suppose your father will be happy with you being late to your class."

Kyouya just smirked and walked off, thinking to himself, 'I would only allow her. But I suppose that I should check out this Anna of Arendele. I wonder how a commoner has become acquainted with a princess.'

Haruhi watched him walk away, inwardly praying that Kyouya did not dig too deep into Anna and her relationship.

"Who was that?" Anna asked suddenly.

Haruhi blinked than replied, "That was Kyouya Ootori. He is one of the richest and most influential people at this school. You do not want to cross him, his family has a private police force under their payroll and they are not afraid to use it. Other than that he is a rather nice guy. He is a bit nosey, but he secretly is a LOT nicer than he lets on. How he deals with the entire host club and school and the demands of his father, I have no idea."

"you speak very highly of him." Anna said.

"I speak the way I feel about the members of the host club."

"Then tell me of the others in your club." Anna said calmly and haruhi described each of the host club's members in great detail until they reached the administration building. Once there they stepped inside and after requesting an audience with chairman Souh, were ushered into a rather spacious office and were told that the chairman would be in shortly.

They sat there in silence, openly staring at the outlandish decorations.

Suddenly a middle aged man bounced in, his face covered in smile and age lines. He sat himself behind the desk and introduced himself, "I am chairman souh, but you can call me Uncle!"

The girls sat there in shock.

"Well ladies, what can I help you with? And yes I know of your predicament miss Fujioka."

"Alright," Haruhi said. "My cousin Princess Anna is joining the school tomorrow, so I thought that it would be appropriate for her to shadow me for today. Just so that she can get the layout of the school."

The chairman blinked. "I was aware that Princess Anna was going to begin attending our school, but I did not know that she was your cousin. I was under the impression that you ere here under scholarship."

"Indeed I am," Haruhi responded with a grin. "My aunt married their father after their birth mother died, thus they are my cousins."

"They?"

"Yes Anna and Queen Elsa. Both of the small nation of Arendele."

"Ah. And your cousin Elsa is now Queen?"

"Yes," Anna spoke up. "And Haruhi is only here under scholarship because she refused to let us pay for her to attend this academy."

"I understand" he said. "Seeing as you will be attending the school in a short time, it would only make sense for you to become acquainted with the grounds. You will be allowed to follow around miss Haruhi for today, and seeing as you are the same age, you will be placed into the same grade and most of the same classes, though it is natural that you may wish to take some different electives."

"Thank you Chairman," Anna said respectfully.

"Oh, Chairman, I have one last request," Haruhi spoke up. "I would like to be sure that nobody knows that we are related, it would draw some unnecessary attention."

"Of course," the chairman said. "Now you two should get to class. The receptionist will write you a note to class."

With a respectful bow and a word of thanks, haruhi walked towards her first class with Anna bouncing in her wake.

**A/N: Thanks for tremendous amount of patience. If you are enjoying this story, check out my other one, 'When Changes Occour'. If you do read that, please review. Review for this one too. I LOVE your feedback on my writing. If I could, I would send everyone who reviews a thousand dollars, but I can't so you must settle for my humble thanks and a virtual hug. LOVE YOU ALL! STAY BEAUTIFUL! C-3**


	4. Meeting the Hosts

**A/N: I'm sorry. I have been gone for too long. It's just that I have had work and homework and studying (not) for tests... WHICH ARE NOW ALL DONE! So I will try to update more, but this week I am busy and I am going away this weekend to the Stubenville conference! Anywhoo, Review and leave comments, questions, requests, Ideas, Ect. I will read them all and if I want to use your ideas, I WILL ASK YOU FORST! Love you! Please review after reading! 3**

* * *

><p>"I must warn you Anna," Haruhi said. "The host club is not what you would expect. Also, I am undercover as a male to repay the debt I have from breaking the vase."<p>

Anna nodded, "Okay. Are you sure that this is okay?"

"Yes, of course. You may not be a student here yet, but you will be tomorrow, so this is perfectly fine. Before I open the door, close your eyes and mouth so that you aren't blinded and choke on falling rose petals."

Anna did as she was told, and felt the barrage of rose petals attack her face. When it stopped, she cracked her eyes open then gasped. The host club stood before her in their full splendor. Each one was as handsome as the last, and they put Hans' looks to shame.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Princess Anna." Haruhi said, smiling sin amusement at her cousin's reaction.

"Haruhi," called Kyouya. "You are late, but since you have brought a new guest, there will be no addition to your debt."

Haruhi deadpanned. "Thanks Kyouya-sempai." She said sarcastically. "Anna, that is Kyouya Ootori. He is vice president and shadow-king of the club. He also is the manager of finances, and my debt. You met him earlier this morning when he tried to enquire into our business."

"HARUHI!" called an over-excited blonde. "DADDY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"This is Tamaki Souh, president and 'king' of this club. He thinks of this as his family, and Tamaki, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Tamaki then went to sulk in his corner, growing a new crop of mushrooms.

Just then the twins draped themselves over Haruhi's shoulders, "Hey Haruhi,-" said the first twin.

"-I think you have made a new record-" continued the other.

"-In Making Tono sulk!" they finished together.

"Anna, these are the twins, Hikaru and Karou. Apparently they have been dubbed, the little devils of the club due to their consistent teasing of others and mischievous mannerisms."

"I saw them in class…" Anna said. "They were looking at me funny."

"That is because-"

"you took our toy away from us today."

"He normally sits-"

"Between us during classes."

"You don't have to bother with that with Anna," Haruhi said. "She already knows that I'm a girl."

Instantly the room became silent. All eyes were on Anna as she smiled awkwardly.

"S'cuse me Anna-chan," Hani said sweetly. "But how did you know about Haru-chan?"

Anna gasped slightly before responding. "I already knew because Haruhi and I are…" she swiftly glanced at Haruhi before choosing the simplest path. "old friends. We go way back to childhood."

"Okay!" he responded cheerfully and then skipped over to Mori who stood as still as a statue as Hani climbed up to his shoulders.

"OHMIGOSHTHATTLITTLEKIDISADORABLE!" Anna whisper-shrieked to Haruhi.

Haruhi giggled in response. "That, 'little kid' is actually the oldest of all of us. He is hani-sempai, and the tall stoic guy that he is sitting on is his younger cousin Mori-sempai."

"Oh," anna said. "So they're just like…"

"Yes," Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi," called Kyouya.

"Yes sempai?"

"You are a commoner, so how is it that you are friends with the princess of a foreign country?"

Again there was silence, but this time it was filled with curiosity instead of tension.

Smiling her natural host smile, Haruhi replied, "That is for me to know, and you to not question. Kyouya, I know that you will most likely find out even if I ask you not to look into the matter. So I ask that If and when you do, please keep it to yourself until I say it is acceptable to do otherwise."

Kyouya turned away, not bothering to respond and then said, "there will not be hosting activities today. Everyone is free to go home."

At that, Haruhi smiled a true smile, and took Anna by the arm, carefully steering her towards the door. Haruhi successfully lead Anna out of the door and to the street without incident, and halfway home, Anna finally recovered from her shock.

"Sooooo, those are the people whom you have befriended…" Anna asked with a mischievous glance at Haruhi.

"Yes, I am 'friends' with them, but I am reluctant to let them get too close. I- I don't want to hurt them."

~~ WITH KYOUYA AT HIS HOME~~

Kyouya sat at his desk, his laptop open in front of him.

Files spread across the tabletop and even more across the screen of his computer. Reports from the Ootori spy network kept flowing in, one after the other. At last, a small file appeared.

The single file was so thin and insignificant-looking that Kyouya almost didn't look it over, but some instinct told him that this would be rather important. 'It can't hurt to look,' he thaught to himself. This is what he read, and how he found out the second largest secret in the Arendelle family to date..

**Name: Jewlian**

**Title: Ex- queen of Arendelle**

**Family: Second wife of the King of Arendelle**

**Step-mother to Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle**

**Sister to Kotoko Fujioka**

**Aunt to Haruhi Fujioka**

**Sister–in-law to Ryoji (Ranka) Fujioka.**

**Died: shipwreck with her husband, the king of Arendelle**

Kyouya sat back, head spinning as he took in the facts before him. That was how Anna had known Haruhi. That was why Haruhi was unaffected by wealth and standing. That was why Haruhi was so offended by the title 'commoner'! He would have to get tamaki and the twins to stop refering to her lifestyle as the 'commoner way'.

Kyouya flipped open his phone (Yes, people still have those, but Kyouya only uses this one when dealing with his friends and staff. His smart phone was for business only.) and dialed Tachibana.

"Yes Ootori-sama" came the curt reply.

"I would like you to put two body guards at the Fujioka Residence. One for Anna, the other for Haruhi. Make sure that the guards will not be noticed by the girls. I want them to make periodic reports back to me directly."

"Yes, Ootori-sama" Tachibana replied again

~~TIME SKIPPERY-DIPPERY-DOO~~

Kyouya was roused from his bed at one thirty in the morning. He had just started drifting off to sleep when his evil phone went off.

Answering the phone, Kyouya spat into the receiver, "This had better be important." His response had the man on the other end of the line fearing for his job, and his life. He had invoked the wrath of the low-blood-pressure demon king.

"O-Ootori-sama, there have been developments at the fujioka residince," stammered the assigned guard.

"What is it?" asked Kyouya normally, all thaughts of being roused at ungodly times of night, replaced by a strange curiosity as to what could be so important so as to warrant an immediate call.

"Sir," started the guard. "it is not like anything I-we have ever seen! It rings of magic!"

Kyouya scoffed at the idea, but remained silent, waiting for the rest of the report.

"There was a snowman, sir." the guard swallowed through the lump in this throat. "A living, breathing, snowman!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, Dun DUUUUNNN! How will Kyouya react? Will Haruhi realize that she is being followed? Will the rest of the Host Club find out Anna and Haruhi's secret relationship? WILL THEY BE BURRIED IN SNOW?! All good questions, but I have no Idea. Leave me an idea in the reviews and I may just incorporate it into the story! Please review Lovies!**


	5. Of Ice, Anger, and Surprises

**A/N: HIIII!I missed you all so terribly! I know that I haven't updated for a while, but I had a lot to do and I kinda couldn't really get out of it. If you want to get a bit more of me than you do by waiting for my sporadic updating, then I suggest that you follow me on Tumblr. I go by 'Dramachick4thewin' there too. Also, this will no longer be a KyouyaXHaruhi pairing. It is something else. Good thing I didn't start the fluff yet. Then it would be difficult to change ships in the middle. Oh well!**

**Here goes!**

Haruhi awoke with the sensation that someone was watching her. Slowly, she turned her head and jumped about a mile when she saw Olaf standing right next to her head.

"Geez Olaf," Haruhi muttered. "don't stare at me like that when I'm asleep. It's creepy."

"Sorry Haruhi," Olaf said with a smile. "I just thought that you should know that Ranka got home safe last night and is asleep in his room. Also, I saw a couple of strangers peering into the front window last night. They called and reported something to an 'Oh-tori-sama'."

Haruhi blinked once, then her aura became visible as a dark purple-black cloud of irritation and anger. She didn't notice frost spreading across her bed and up the walls as she thought, '_I guess I will have to have a __chat__ with Kyouya later._' She took a deep breath then said through gritted teeth, "thank you Olaf, Now you should go and sit with Anna as I get ready for school."

Olaf left the room and Haruhi took several deep breaths with her eyes closed. Slowly, her aura faded away to nothing. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her entire room was covered in a delicate layer of spiraling frost. Behind where her aura had been, the wall was covered in a thick layer of ice.

She groaned, then heaved a sigh of relief when she opened her closet to reveal her uniform untouched by the frost and ice that now covered the room.

She hurriedly got dressed, pulling on her flesh-colored gloves as she walked out of her room for breakfast. Haruhi froze, then a huge smile blossomed on her face. There, in the middle of her tiny kitchen, sat Elsa.

Elsa smiled a shy little smile, and stood up to greet Haruhi with her usual hug. "Hey Haruhi," she said softly. "I hope you don't mind my sudden intrusion, but I wanted to make sure that you were getting on alright. Especially since when I came in last night, I walked up on two men crouched outside your front window. They looked like they were spying on your apartment. They tried to take a picture of me with their phones, but I kinda froze them first."

"the people or the phones?" Haruhi asked looking slightly worried about who/what was frozen.

"Unfortunately both. I couldn't very well let them see my powers, and I'd rather not be caught on camera visiting a 'commoner' household. I don't mean to offend you," she said hurriedly, seeing Haruhi's aura start to flare purple. "I don't want that because then it would draw a lot of attention to you if the wrong people got ahold of it."

Haruhi's aura faded as the logic of Elsa's statement sunk in. "Okay, but what about the guys you froze?" she asked, concerned.

Elsa smiled again. "I brought Grand-pabbie with me when I came. He's taking care of them. He's going to remove all memories of last night, and they're going to think that they just fell unconscious."

'_Kyouya-sempai will not be happy about that_,' Haruhi thought with a sigh. '_Oh well, it's better than him getting a complete report on everything happening here. I need to talk to him about why he was sending spies to my house._'

"Oh well, that's better than nothing." Haruhi said. "Anyways, it's time to go to school. Anna, are you ready?"

"Yup!" came the muffled reply from the bathroom. A second later Anna came out, straining to reach the last buttons on the back of the school dress. "Haruhi, would you be so kind as to reach those last few buttons please?" she asked quickly.

Haruhi happily obliged and the next minute, the two were on their way out the door.

"Anna, Haruhi," Elsa called. "If you would like, I can give you two a ride to school."

Anna spun around and hugged her sister and said, "That would be GREAT!"

the next thing Haruhi knew, she, Anna, and Elsa were seated in the back of a limo made of ice and snow; doubtless made by Elsa's magic. To the average observer it looked just like a regular white limo.

So when they reached the school it was a bigger deal of WHO was getting out of the limo, because there was no possible way that the commoner scholarship student could afford to ride in a limo.

The onlookers were too focused on Haruhi to notice who was coming out of the limo behind him (her, but the onlookers don't know that).

They only noticed who else was getting out when she (he?) turned around and helped Elsa out of the vehicle, followed closely by the cheerful (as always) Anna.

A stunned silence fell over the crowd as Haruhi deftly lead the Queen and Princess of Arendelle into the giant pink castle which was their school.

The trio of girls did not encounter anyone else until they entered the third music room.

When they entered the music room, they saw that three of the other six hosts were already in the club room. Mori and Hani sat next to each other on a couch. While Mori looked awake and alert, the oldest and shortest member of the host club was just starting to be semi-conscious as he devoured his (Hopefully) first cake of the day.

Kyouya sat at his usual table, accompanied by his ever present black book and a black mug of black coffee.

When she spotted Kyouya, Haruhi marched over and slammed her palms down on the table. The force of her blow was almost enough to knock over the mug of coffee. Almost, but not quite.

"Kyouya-senpai," she growled. "What is the meaning of sending spies to my home?!"

She inwardly smirked as he blinked his surprise before hiding his emotions behind the glare of his glasses.

"I see that you were not aware of their discovery."

"Indeed," he began slowly. "I had not been made aware that my men had been discovered. I thought that I had chosen men who would be discreet-"

"So it WAS you who posted spies outside of her apartment!" Elsa exclaimed. Anger sharpening her voice.

"They were not spies." Kyouya responded sharply. "They were sent as body guards to protect the Princesses."

That caused Elsa and Anna to freeze(sorry, bad pun).

Haruhi sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." she said. "but you Will keep this a secret."

"Why should I?" Kyouya asked, clearly amused by the position of power he felt he had over the situation. "I could tell Tamaki and the twins-"

"If you tell them, I will leave Ouran."

Silence fell through the room. Hani was fully awake now and had heard everything.

"Waaah! Haru-chan!" he cried, launching himself at the brunette. "I won't tell anyone 'bout you being a princess! Neither will Takashi!"

"You can't leave Ouran. You still have your debt." Kyouya said.

"Which," Elsa interjected. "I can easily pay"

"It would be easier for you to just not tell them." Haruhi said.

Kyouya sighed in defeat. "Very well. I shall not tell Tamaki or the twins."

"Tell us what?" asked three voices from the door.

"That, Tamaki," Kyouya responded, "Is none of your buisness."

"But- Mon Ami!" Tamaki started, only to be cut off by Kyouya.

"No, Tamaki. We have to get to class."

Haruhi looked at the clock and gasped. It was five minutes until the bell was supposed to ring.  
>"Elsa," Haruhi started quickly. "Anna and I have to run to class. Is it possible that you could be here after classes finish?"<p>

"Sure. I have to speak with the chairman anyways. Now get to class. I don't want you to be late on my account!" With that she winked and strolled out the door.

"Well Karou,"

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Should we take the ladies to class?"

"Yes, yes we should. I call Haruhi!"

Haruhi was suddenly swept up by Karou and whisked off to class, with Hikaru (carrying Anna) close on his heels.

The four slipped into their seats mere seconds before the bell would have marked them as late.

"Now Hikaru,"

"Yes Karou?"

"SWe should find out what-"

"-The shadow king is not allowed-"

""-To tell Us and tono!"" They finished together.

Haruhi sighed, this was going to be a VERY long and stressful day.

~With Elsa~

"I thank you for meeting with me, Chairman Souh." Elsa said while arranging her skirts to not be restrictive of her movements.

"Of course my dear!" He responded in a manor that reminded Elsa VERY much of a certain blonde. "It is ALWAYS a pleasure to meet someone new. Especially someone as lovely as you!"

Elsa leaned back subtly as the chairman produced a rose out of nowhere right in front of her nose. _'um, is he SPARKLING?! What the HELL?!'_ she thought to herself. She recomposed herself and accepted the rose as was clearly what was expected of her. "Thank you, I guess... But the reason I requested this meeting is to discuss your bet." (**I know the bet didn't actually happen until the fair, but Just bear with me!**)

"What bet would that be?" He asked, obviously confused as to which one she was referring to.

"The one involving Haruhi and whom she will marry." Elsa responded impatiently.

The chairman sat there stunned for several moments. "H-how did you find out about that?" he asked, clearly shaken by her knowledge of the private dealings between himself and Yoshio.

"I have my sources. Now, advise that you call off the bet. I will be meeting with Mr. Ootori soon to discuss this with him as well."

"..."

"If neither of you call off the bet, I will be forced to take action." Hidden by the desk that seperated herself from the chairman, Elsa gripped the rose that she was given and carefully covered it with ice. Once that was done to her satisfaction, she stood and slammed the now-frozen flower onto the desk. The frozen petals scattered, bouncing across the desktop like loose coins.

With that she turned and exited the office, leaving him stunned and wondering what the hell happened.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr, Ootori!" She responded cheerfully. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I would like to arrange a meeting, perhaps over lunch?"

"Ah, I suppose that will be posible." he responded reluctantly. "May I enquire as to the nature of this meeting?"

"You may, but my response may not be to your satisfaction. This is not a matter that I am comfortable speaking of over the phone."

"Very well. I will meet with you today at precisely noon at my home. I presume that you have the means of locating it?"

"Indeed."

"Give your name at the front gates and you will be escorted to the meeting."

"Thank you."

With that she cut off the call.

Smiling she thought, '_At last! I can finally repay Haruhi for all that she has done for Anna and me. If not for Haruhi, I would stil be in a state of depression over father and step-mother's deaths._' she sighed and remenisced to the first time that she had met Haruhi in person.

~_FLASHBACK_~

"_Elsa," the king called. "Come and meet your Cousin Haruhi!"_

_Elsa stepped out of her room and came face to face with a pretty brunette girl. She was about the same age as Anna, but unlike her darling little sister, Haruhi was Quiet, reserved, and most shocking of all, she wore GLOVES. In the middle of summer too._

"_Do-" Elsa's voice was shaking a little bit from trying to hold back her emotions. "Do you have it too?" she asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Do you have the magic too?"_

_Haruhi looked up at her with large brown eyes full of hope and a bit of fear. She took off one of her gloves and nodded shyly, conjuring a beautiful snowflake._

_Elsa mimicked her movement and conjured a snowflake as well. They were so vastly different in pattern, but both held the same beauty, the same fear._

_Both girls caught their breath at the same moment, the same thought running through both of their minds. They both thought at the same instant, '_I am not alone!_'_

_A single tear fell from Elsa's eye. It rolled down her cheek, leaving behind a glistening trail. It reached her chin, hung there for a moment, then it fell._

_Haruhi stretched out her hand and caught the tear in her uncovered palm. Instead of splashing away on her skin, it solidified and became a small diamond of ice._

_Haruhi smiled then, and held the tear close to her heart. Then she spoke for the first time since they had met. "I suppose we are friends now. Ne?"_

_then she handed the tear back to Elsa. "Keep it to remind you of me. I will be here when you need me!"_

~End flashback~

'I needed her more than I ever realized that I would. And for that, I am forever in her debt.'

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long absence. I was kinda stuck. Apparently I can only write well in the wee hours of the morning, so that has put a damper on my mood.**

**Thank you for reading, Please review, and have a beautiful day my luvies!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL ^-^**


	6. Winter's comfort

**A/N: So... It's been a while... I am so sorry. I don't even have an excuse. Please forgive me. Also, read the A/N at the bottom and REVIEW! It is very important that you do.**

Yoshio Ootori watched as a pure white limo pulled through his front gates. He smiled and sent a message to the people at the door, alerting them that his expected guest had arrived and to escort her to the dining room.

With that he walked down from his study to be in place when she arrived.

He only had to wait three minutes. His guest arrived precisely as the clock struck noon.

"Ah, Ms. Arendelle." Yoshio greeted politely. "A pleasure. Now may I enquire as to the nature of this meeting?"

"Indeed." Elsa replied, almost coldly. "I have come to discuss a certain bet that was made between you and Chairman Souh"

Mr. Ootori blinked. A shocked expression flitting across his face for a split second before he regained his composure.

"Pray tell, how did you happen upon this information?"

"I did not happen upon it. And by your response I can infer that you are aware of the subject of this particular bet. Haruhi Fujioka."

Yoshio blinked again, stunned by the pale, platinum blonde sitting before him. She did not, at first glance, seem to be one such person with a notable intellect.

"You did not answer my question fully, How did you come across this information. Also, what is it that wish pertaining to this bet?" On the outside he seemed calm, if not slightly tense. However, Elsa could see past that and sensed the fear and anger that lay beneath the surface.

"I wish only to have the bet put off." she said cooly. "Cancel the bet and nothing will happen. However, if the bet is not cancelled within the week, I will have to take action."

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Arendelle?" Yoshio asked, incredulous.

"No." She responded, a dark aura surrounding her, ans frost creeping up the walls. "I do not make threats. I make promises."

Then she spun on her heel and stormed towards the door.

"Wait!" Yoshio called.

Elsa froze(**No pun intended nor for the next time**). "Yes?" she asked icily, not even bothering to glance over her shoulder.

"Why do you care about the Fujioka girl?"

"For the same reason you do. She's special." With that, she swept out of the mansion, leaving only the frost on the wall and two stunned Ootoris in her wake.

"Father" Akito Ootori spoke up as he entered the dining room. "Was she the one you were to meet with?"

Yoshio could not do anything but nod slightly. He was still in shock, staring at the ice on the wall.

Akito followed his father's gaze and his mouth fell open in shock. Before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A snowflake covered the entirety of the wall. Beautiful, delicate, but he felt a great anger from it as well. Just like the woman he had seen in the hall.

He continued to stare at the snowflake, and felt his eyes drift towards the center. There, right in the middle of the masterpiece before him, was what looked like a glimmering diamond.

He knew instinctively that it was no diamond, but a tear.

A frozen tear.

**ELSA'S POV**

I strode into the host club after all the other girls had gone. It was reassuring to see how my dear cousin was faring in dealing with the boys.

As I entered I heard Haruhi's distinct shout, "There is no way in HELL I am going to wear that!"

"But- Haruhi! Daddy picked it out special for his darling little girl!" whined the stupid taller blonde.

"I don't care who chose it. There is no way I am putting on such a pink monstrosity of an outfit."

I looked around the room, and my eyes instantly fell upon the offending garment. It was pink. ALL PINK. The sleeves were puffy, and it was covered in ruffles. I had to agree with Haruhi that it would look terrible on her.

"No," I said.

Haruhi spun to look at me and was instantly relieved that someone else would take her side.

"But Haruhi-" started one of the red-headed devil twins.

"-It would be so-" Continued the other

"-Cute on you" they finished together.

"No," I said again, more firmly this time. "I've seen Haruhi in pink. It is not her color."

"Then what is?" asked the twins together.

"Ice blue," I said. "now please enlighten me as to WHY you are trying yo force Haruhi into a dress?"

"Because," started Kyouya while adjusting his glasses. "She will be attending the winter ball as a female student as opposed to a host. This is per her seeming lack of dancing ability. She is unable to lead in the waltz. As she cannot dance and host at the same time, and it is mandatory that a host dances; she is excused from that duty on that particular night. However, she will be helping with the set up and the clean up, so it is mandatory that she attend."

**3RD PERSON'S POV**

Elsa visibly deflated at this. She and Haruhi hated upper-class parties. They were never any fun. However, she got a hold on her feelings before she could do anything else that could potentially be embarrassing.

"I will have Haruhi's dress made." Elsa said firmly once she had recomposed herself.

"but we-" started the Hikaru.

"Were going to make it." finished Karou with a sad little pout.

"No." Elsa responded sharply. "You are forcing her to attend this event which I know she will not enjoy, so the least I can do to comfort her is provide an outfit which is comfortable, suitable for her needs, and fancy enough for societal demands."

Just then, Hani ran up to Haruhi and said, "Haru-chan? Can I dance with you at the party?"

Haruhi smiled at the childlike senior. "Of course you can Hani-senpai!"

"YAY! Did you hear that Takashi? That means I get to dance with Anna-chan AND Haru-chan!" He bounced off to a small table with a grin plastered seemingly from ear to ear. He then proceeded to devour the mountain of sweets which were stacked rather precariously on the small table.

Elsa watched in amazement as the sweets dwindled to nothing more than a pile of dirty plates. She then sweat-dropped as the plates were cleared away to be replaced by MORE sweets which were 'taken care of' just as quickly.

Haruhi glanced at Elsa and promptly burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry Elsa," she said between giggles. "This is an every day occurrence. He's fine."

Elsa's jaw dropped, causing Haruhi (And Anna once she noticed her sister's shocked expression) to drop to the floor from laughing so hard(ROTFL!).

"Well," elsa said after recomposing herself. "It is high time we leave. Anna, Haruhi, there are matters that we must discuss."

**~TIME SKIPS TO APARTMENT CUZ I'M LAZY AND ON COLD MEDS RIGHT NOW~**

Anna stretched out on the couch in the front room of Haruhi's apartment. "So Elsa, what did you wanna' talk to us about?"

"I'm worried." Elsa stated. "I don't want Haruhi getting stressed out, or worried, or anything to happen that may result in her powers being revealed to the public. There could be a mass panic if her powers and mine are discovered."

Anna blinked and turned to Haruhi. "That is a valid point." she said, then smiled widely. "I'll stay too!"

Haruhi stopped playing with her gloves and smiled at her exuberant cousin. "Thanks Anna. You always know how to make me feel better."

Anna stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go take a nap." and with that, she exited to sleep on the spare futon in Haruhi's room.

"Thank you Elsa," Haruhi began. "You've helped me so much, ever since I first met you." She reached inside the neck of her shirt and pulled out a small silver locket. "I've always kept a picture of you and Anna in here. And also, this-" she opened the locket to reveal a small portrait of Elsa and Anna on one side, and in the other, the tear from when the two first met. "It's always reminded me that I'm not alone in this world. There is someone else who also has the magic. Although, you were born with it-"

"And you were cursed" Elsa continued. "Yes, I was informed of that. However, I never got the full story of how it happened."

"I've never told anyone about it." Haruhi said. "It's about time I told someone else, isn't it?"

Elsa nodded, and so, Haruhi launched into the story.

"It was about a week after my mother died..."

~_**Flashback**_~

_Haruhi stood in front of a newly occupied grave, tears running down her face._

_Snow started falling around her. It WAS winter after all._

_Suddenly, Haruhi heard a voice, high and clear, similar to the sound of tinkling bells. It said, "Come my sweet child. Cry no more. Your mother would be so sad to see you like this."_

_Haruhi looked around, startled, searching for the source of the voice._

_Her eyes locked upon a figure slowly drifting through the falling snow towards her. It appeared to be a woman with snow-white hair, and white skin that was even paler. Her eyes were such a light blue that they seemed almost grey. Her gown had a long train, and the skirt seemed to flow as if being buffeted by the wind. It was white at the top with a silver trim, but in the skirt, the white slowly darkened until it became an ice blue at the hem. Upon her head was a silver circlet. It had diamonds which formed snowflakes, and at the center of each snowflake, was a pearl. She looked like a princess._

_The woman introduced herself. "I am the spirit of winter," she said with a smile. "In my human life, I was know by the name, Mavis"_**(Yes, I took that from Fairy Tail. No I do not own that either. I just used mavis as my inspiration for this character)**

"_Hello" Haruhi said in a shaky voice. "I'm Haruhi."_

"_Yes, I know. I have observed you for the past few winters. I have deemed you worthy."_

"_Worthy of what?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her._

"_Worthy of becoming the next spirit of winter."_

_Haruhi blinked in shock, but remained silent._

"_It is my time to go," Mavis said, seeming both sad and wistful at the same time. "You are destined to take my place."_

"_When will that happen?"_

"_When you are deemed ready, your hair will begin to change color. It is a slow process, but quite painless. Once your hair is completely white, you will cease to age, and once you decide that you are ready, you will come to the realm of spirits, and truly become the spirit of winter."_

_Then, she removed a locket from around her neck. "Keep this to remember me." she said with a smile, then handed it to the little girl in front of her. Then she removed the circlet from her head, allowing her curls to tumble free. "This is the symbol of winter." she said quietly. "it will protect you from all illnesses and will allow you to heal faster from physical injuries." Mavis placed the circlet upon Haruhi's head where it promptly disappeared._

_Haruhi felt the top of her head and her eyes widened as she felt that the circlet was no longer there. "Gomenesai!" she whispered frantically "I don't know what happened to it!"_

_Mavis chuckled. "It will reappear when you have accepted the role offered to you." she said kindly. "I leave you my powers, my locket, and my circlet. Goodbye Haruhi," she said while starting to fade. "I know that you will do great things!" And with that, The spirit of winter, Mavis, was gone._

_~**End flashback**~_

"... and so, it wasn't so much a curse, as a blessing." Haruhi stated calmly. "Apparently I was given her powers to take her place. A few months later, Aunt Jewel married your father, and the next thing I know, I'm meeting you."

Elsa stared at her cousin in shock. "That was amazing. And you keep my tear in the locket that she gave you?"

"Yup. Also, something is is starting."

"What else could possibly be happening?"

In response, Haruhi lifted up her bangs. Elsa gasped as Haruhi revealed a small clump of hair that was the same color as Anna's stripe. The same color as her _own_ hair. "It's starting. The clump is getting bigger every day. I spray in hair color every morning to hide it from the hosts, but it doesn't help the fact that the time is growing near."

"Well, we'll wait until your hair is completely white, then we'll show everyone. We can tell them that you were hiding your natural hair color because you felt that it could bring you unwanted attention."

"I suppose we should tell everyone that I'm a girl at the same time." Haruhi laughed. "I suppose that one big shock is better than a bunch of smaller ones. If there are a bunch of smaller reveals, then people will most likely stop trusting me."

"Would you like to have the big reveal at the winter ball?" Elsa asked.

Haruhi nodded in affirmation. The ball was several weeks away. She would be ready by then.

"Good. Then I'll start sketching designs for your dress. You have to be dressed properly for your big reveal." Elsa winked playfully at Haruhi and sat in the kitchen with a pencil and a box if colored pencils.

Haruhi sighed and pulled out her homework. These next few weeks would be the longest of her life.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have no excuse. But anyways, I am putting this up before my birthday (October 15th) as my present to you! My BEAUTIFULLY loyal readers. I absolutely LOVE each and every one of you. Please let me know what you think of it. Again I am so sorry that this took so long. Parts of it may not be so good, because when I was writing this, I was kinda spacing out because of cold meds. I write before bed, and I took NyQuil before settling down to write.**

**I hope this chapter answers any questions that you may have had and if you have any more questions, ASK AND I WILL CLARIFY! I hope to update soon.**

**I love you all so much!**

**Stay beautiful!**

**~Dramachick4thewin**


	7. Season's Choice

**A/N: So... I tried to update quickly... clearly it didn't work out. I also realized that I have been forgetting Anna in scenes. In order to make it up to you guys, this next chapter will focus on Anna. I hope you like it! Remember to _REVIEW_!**

I was tired, and yet I couldn't sleep. I lay awake, listening to Haruhi's story.

Tears welled in my eyes as the story was told. I had no idea of what she was going through.

All too soon, I was disrupted from my thoughts as the story ended and everyone went off to bed. I waited until I was sure that everyone was asleep before I got up. I quietly put on a jacket to ward off the nighttime chill, and went outside for a walk- hoping that the air would help me clear my head.

I had been walking for several blocks when I came across the small neighborhood park. I entered and walked over to a small set of swings.

I sat down, slowly pushing myself back and forth while pondering everything I had heard.

A gust of wind blew past, taking with it some loose leaves from the tree and the ground. The reddish-brown leaves swirled in intricate spirals in front of me. As they settled, they seemed to release sparkles which formed into a beautiful woman.

Th woman was quite striking, with bright copper ringlets spiraling down to her waist, and eyes looking like liquid gold. Her dress was a soft burgundy, trimmed at the neck and hems with gold embroidery. Around her wrists were bracelets of bronze, each bracelet holding several small charms shaped like every type of leaf imaginable. They jingled as the moved, creating soft music.

She knelt down in front of me and wiped my cheeks clear tears that I didn't realize had fallen.

"Please Anna," she said in a lilting voice. "don't be sad. I know why you are upset, but you oughtn't feel such sadness. Your cousin has her destiny to fulfill, as you do yours."

I looked at her questioningly. "Wha- what do you mean?" I asked, my throat tight because of unshed tears. "and who are you?"

"Oh! Dear me! I have forgotten to introduce myself." she chuckled at herself. "I am Aria, the spirit of Autumn."

"well, it's nice to meet you." I said hesitantly. "But, why are you here?"

Aria giggled, a musical sound- like the tinkling of bells. "I came to talk to you. Mavis would have come- but it isn't her season yet. Now, ask me your questions. I can feel them burning at the tip of your tung."

"Well, What does Haruhi's future position as the spirit of winter entail? What will happen to mavis? Won't she be lonely for the years while she's the spirit? When will she become a full spirit? How long will she be a spirit for? And WHY HER?"

"*sigh* so many heavy questions for one still so young." she said sadly. "No matter- I shall answer them to the extent I am allowed. As the spitrit of winter, she will be in charge of bringing the snow, freezing ponds and lakes, and collecting the souls of those who have died, and bringing them to the haven. Mavis' time will be over as soon as Haruhi steps into the role whole heartedly. She shouldn't be too lonely. She is allowed to choose a mate to keep with her while she is working as the spirit of winter. She will become a full spirit when her mortal body dies, and she accepts the role. She can be a spirit until her soul grows tired- then she will choose the next spirit. As for why- it is simply that Mavis has decided that she is the one who would do best in this role."

"Collecting the souls of the dead? So, she'd be like the grim reaper?"

Aria laughed again. "Of course not! She will be the figure in white that people say that they see right before they die. Depending on the beliefs of the person, she can be thought of as an angel, an ancestor, or a guiding spirit."

"What happens while it is not her season?" Anna asked.

"When it is not her season, she will be in the realm of souls. There, she will help govern the souls."

Suddenly the wind picked up and the leaves started swirling around Aria.

"Wha-" anna cried, startled.

"My time is up. Do not worry about Haruhi, she will be perfectly fine." Aria was raising her voice to be heard over the howling wind. "Also, You Have been chosen! I have chosen you to become the next spirit of Autumn!" With that, Aria disappeared.

Several leaves were lifted by a breeze. They flew to Anna and spun around her left wrist. They fused together and transformed into one of the bracelets that were on Aria's wrist. This one had Oak and Maple leaf charms on it.

~~TIME SKIP!~~

~3rd person POV~

Anna opened her eyes and stretched- letting loose a huge yawn. She froze as she heard the bracelets clinking, and felt the cool metal sliding against the skin of her arm. She looked at the bracelets and leaned back into the pillows as memories of the night before assaulted her.

She had been chosen- just like Haruhi.

Autumn- not winter, but still a similar situation.

She shrugged it off, and went about her morning routine. She was surprised to see Haruhi and Elsa already up and eating breakfast.

"Mornin' sleepy-head," Elsa chuckled. "You seem to be up late this morning. You must have been really tired."

"Yeah," Anna rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Come and eat, Anna." Haruhi said between bites of toast. "We have to leave for school in ten minutes."

~~TIME SKIP TO WALKING TO SCHOOL~~

Haruhi and Anna walked side by side, both comfortable with the silence. Each girl was absorbed in her own thoughts and enjoying the crisp, clear autumn morning.

Suddenly, Anna was wrenched from her contemplation of nothing and everything by a tickling sensation in her nose. She sniffed, but the sensation did not dissipate. She felt the sneeze building for five more seconds be fore she let it loose with a great "at-tuu!"(like a mouse snezing. It just seems a lot louder to Anna (; ).

With that tiny sneeze, a gust of wind suddenly whipped past them. Touseling their hair and blowing away a vast pile of leafs.

The leafs fell all around them like rain, and Haruhi giggled. A girlish sound that Anna was shocked to discover her cousin could make.

"That was very well timed Anna!" Haruhi giggled. "That tiny sneeze was at the perfect time to make it seem like it was the cause of that breeze!" and her giggling grew into raucous laughter.

Anna joined in Half-heartedly, wondering about what her cousin had said. Could she have been the cause of that gust? There hadn't been any before or after the initial gust, so could that be magic? She presumed that the spirit of autumn would have granted her some magic- just as the spirit of winter did Haruhi. Could that be it she was granted wind magic?

This question was on her mind until she got to the club room and saw complete and utter chaeos.

~~3rd person just general. Not focusing on Anna anymore~~

The scene in front of Haruhi and Anna was nothing short of Insanity. The twins were tormenting Tamaki(per usual), Hani was crying, Mori was running around looking frantically everywhere with a panicked look on his face(OMG! SHOWING EMOTIONS! Nah, he's just really tired and his self control is a bit low at the moment), Kyouya was running around shouting into his phone about 'insane! Why would you ever... How could you...'(I wonder who he's talking to! =D *Rolls eyes*) and slipping in a few thinly veiled threats here and there.

In addition to the typical host members, Satoshi and Yasuchika were in the midst of the fray- Satoshi chasing Yasuchika around, brandishing a shani.

Haruhi and Anna look at each other and Anna lifts an eyebrow.

They nod at each other and then Haruhi counts down from three softly enough that only the two of them can hear.

When the count reaches one, they both inhale deeply. They hold for one second, and then simultaneously let out deafeningly high-pitched shrieks.

All activity ceased as everyone in the room had to cover their ears to prevent hearing damage.

"Now!"Haruhi said, as the girls regained their breath. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Daughter is using foul language!"Tamaki whimpered

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hani launched himself at Haruhi. "I lost Usa-chan! And Takashi Can't find him!"

Haruhi sighed and opened up her bag. "I found him in the hall as I came up here. You should really be more carefull." she said as she produced the offending bunny from the depths of her bag.

Mori visibly relaxed as the bunny was returned to it's rightful owner.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi stated quickly as she noticed how tired the tall host was. "You need to rest. Go take a nap."

He silently nodded, and went over to the nap area-normally set up for Hani, but it was used by all of the hosts when they needed it. He flashed the girls a grateful smile as he shut the curtains.

Anna didn't miss her cousin's slight blush at the unusual display of emotion from the normally stoic host.

"Kyouya!" Anna said sharply. "What is the meaning of you running around and shouting in such a manor?"

Kyouya swallowed silently before answering, "My father made a bet involving me and my actions recently, and I was unaware of it. Fortunately the bet has been called off."

"Good." Anna replied with a smile.

Anna and Haruhi spoke simultaneously to the twins. "Hikaru, Karou!" Both girls turned to the twins with identical evil smirks. "You will leave Tamaki alone for the rest of the week, otherwise you will have to face us." They both intoned scarily.

"Hikaru!" Anna ordered. "Fetch cake for us and Hani-senpai."

"Karou!" Haruhi ordered. "Get tea for us."

"H-Hai Sah!" The twins saluted before rushing about their appointed tasks.

After that, the club ran as normal- well as normal as the club could be. No one broke anything, no upset customers, and no RENGE!(I don't like renge. I find her to be annoying.)

After club ended and everything was cleaned up, Haruhi and Anna headed home- completely unaware of what would greet them when they arrived.

**A/N: OMG! I am so mean! I went MONTHS without updating! I am SO SORRY! Anyways, please think of this as a rather late holiday time gift.**

**I will TRY to update again before the new year begins, but no promises. If new year falls flat, then it will definitely be up by the end of February.**

**Feel free to follow my Tumblr. (I have the same username there too.)**

**Also, Please _REVIEW!_ I love to hear what you all have to say. It usually inspires me. So write a lot and often, and FRICKIN' ASK ME QUESTIONS SO THAT I CAN ADRESS THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR CLARIFY SOMETHING FOR YOU IN MY NON-SENSICAL RANTINGS!**

**I love each and every one of you beautiful people!**

**Stay awesome!**

**Love,**

**Dramachick4thewin 3**


	8. Joyful Gifts, Unhappy Farewell

**I'm trying. You have to give me that much credit.**

**Devon Martinez: Thank you for all of your ideas and support. I would have thanked you sooner, but I forgot in my last update, and since you are a guest, I cannot send you a message any other way. Anyways. Without you I would never have come up with such a great chapter last time. Arigato! ^.^**

**Thank you to everyone else who ever reviewed as well. I read every single review and they often inspire me to write more. If you hadn't reviewed, I likely would have stopped after the first chapter. Reviews to authors are more valuable than gold. Please keep reviewing! And if you haven't reviewed ever, then REVIEW!**

Haruhi and Anna returned home without incident, and were in rather cheerful moods.

Haruhi opened the door to the apartment, and the pair was instantly under bombardment from what seemed to be a whirlwind of snowflakes, cold and noise.

Elsa squealed with excitement as she noticed the girls standing in the doorway- shocked.

"Oh! You two have the PERFECT timing!"she cried. "Come inside quickly! I just finished your dresses for the ball!" As she said this, she grabbed Haruhi and Anna by the arms and dragged them inside- the door slamming shut behind them.

Elsa then thrust a folded pile of fabric into each of their arms. "Quickly! Go change so that I can see how they look on you! They always look different on actual people instead of on mannikins."

Anna rushed to the bathroom, excited to try on her sister's latest creation. Haruhi retreated to her room at a more sedate pace in order to change.

She laid the dress out carefully on her bed in order to admire it. The dress was stunning. It was an empire waist dress, with a 'rhinestone'(ice crystal) belt and a long flowing skirt. It was three-quarter length sleeves, with an asymmetrically closed top. The design was not the only spectacular thing. The material was smooth, cool, and shimmered minutely every time it moved, causing the light shade of blue to change into slightly lighter or darker hues as the lighting changed.

It was- without question, the most beautiful dress that Haruhi had ever seen.

It seemed unreal. Too beautiful to be actually there. She undressed quickly, sure to keep an eye on the dress as much as she could- half convinced that if she looked away for too long that it might disappear.

Slowly, she picked up and donned the silky soft article of clothing- worried that she might ruin it by popping a seam or wrinkling it.

Once she had put it on without incident, she turned around and faced her full length closet mirror.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Before her stood a princess. No- not a princess. She looked to etherial to be just a princess. A faerie princess perhaps? Yes. A faerie princess. The skirt seemed to float about her- creating the illusion that her feet weren't even touching the floor. The material at the bust was pleated and folded so perfectly, that it even appeared that she had a somewhat substantial bust.

There was no possible way to deny it. She was beautiful.

A series of sharp taps on her bedroom door jerked her out of her reverie.

"Haruhi?" Elsa called. "Are you ready yet? Anna and I really want to see the dress on you!"

Haruhi turned away from her reflection and replied, "O- okay. I'm coming out now."

Haruhi kept her eyes downcast, watching the blues variegate in the changing light and shimmer with every step she took.

As she stepped out, she was greeted by a collective gasp from both the other girls in the room.

"Wow." anna stated. "Elsa, you really went all- out on this dress! It's absolutely gorgeous! To say nothing of the person in it" she added playfully with a wink.

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "But it's a good thing that the ball is next week."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because, your hair is starting to show a lot of white." Anna chimed in.

Haruhi blanched and ran to look at her hair in a mirror- temporarily forgetting the beautiful gown that she wore. Indeed the white hairs were becoming more visible.

"I guess we'll have to color my hair again tonight." Haruhi sighed. "I can't wait until this ball is over and I won't have to hide this stuff anymore!"

She returned to the front room and finally noticed Anna's dress. It was a deep red, almost burgundy velvet, and was trimmed with golden leaf patterns along the square neckline, hem, and sleeves. A gold belt was tied around her hips, and formed a V as the two ends met and hung down the front of the skirt. It seemed like a dress for a princess in the dark or middle ages of feudal Europe. It was beautiful on her, and she seemed more like a princess than ever.

Elsa looked more excited than ever now.

"Okay," she said. "now that the dresses are done, it's time for SHOES!"

She reached into a small bag and pulled out two pairs of delicate looking slippers. Anna's were a burnished gold in color, while Haruhi's were a light turquoise.

Both of the girls marveled at the beautiful shoes before they were ushered to try them on. They fit like gloves.

Anna and Haruhi were astounded not only by how comfortable the slippers were, but also how quiet they were. They were able to walk and twirl over the clean linoleum kitchen floors without either the annoying clicking sound of heels, or loss of traction while moving, so there was no possibility of slipping(provided no banana peels got in their way! ^-^).

"Also..." Elsa held up two similar velvet bags. "I have your accessories in here."

"OHMIGOSH ELSA THANK YOU!" Anna cried, running over and glomping her sister.

"Yes Elsa, thank you," Haruhi agreed. "Everything is beautiful!"

"I know," Elsa acknowledged in a jokingly conceited manor, then sobered up quickly. "I'm just sad that I won't get to see you two off to the ball."

"What? Why?!" Anna exclaimed.

"I have to go back to Arendelle. I've been here too long as it is, and there are other matters that I must tend to. It's been amazing here, but I must return to my duties as queen."

"do you have to go?" Haruhi asked. "It's been so much easier with you here."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." Elsa said sadly. "but there are matters that I must deal with in person. Just remember that I'm only a phone call away. Plus you have Anna."

"And me!" Olaf chimed in. "just in case you need a hug!" (LOVE OLAF WITH ALL OF MY HEART! He is so cute and sweet and such the optimist!)

Haruhi slowly nodded. "When will you be leaving?" she asked tentatively.

"Tomorrow, while you two are at school."

"We'll miss you terribly!" Both Anna and Haruhi said at the same time.

Haruhi giggled at that. "sometimes we're just like the twins!"

"Yeah," Anna agreed.

"Well," Elsa said. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so we should take care of Haruhi's hair then go off to bed."

The other girls agreed and they silently went to help Haruhi with her hair coloring.

~~TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL- HOST CLUB TIME~~

Haruhi seemed a bit off that day to the other members of the host club.

She was taking care of her customers per usual, but it seemed a bit lackluster.

When they asked her about it all that she would say was, "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

That only caused them to worry more. They tried asking Anna, because she was closer to Haruhi; but she seemed to be in a similar mood- but their efforts were unfruitful. All Anna would say about the matter was, "If Haruhi wants to talk, she will. I don't want to talk about it either. So please leave it be."

Mori was especially worried about Haruhi. He had noticed that she was more tense recently. She was more easily startled, and seemed to be trying to hold something back.

Hani had noticed that Anna was not nearly as full of life as she normally was. Often he heard her murmuring something about wanting to build a snowman, and What are we gonna do? But he never pursued the topic, afraid that it could worsen her half depression. Hani also didn't miss the furtive glances that she was sending towards Haruhi. One time he even saw her fist her hand over her heart and mutter, "If I have to do it again, I will."

Kyouya missed none of this and was noting down everything for later reference.

As the days went by and the ball drew nearer, the two girls became more like their normal selves again. They regained their life, and the spring in their step, But Mori and Hani still noticed that the sparks in their eyes were not yet back to their full gleam.

On Thursday- four days before the dance, Haruhi and Anna caught Renge and pulled her into the dressing room for a private conversation.

"Renge," Haruhi started quietly. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure! What is it?" she chirped excitedly.

"well, firstly, I need to know if you can keep a secret."

"Of course I can! How else do you think I manage to keep the locations of all of my platforms secret! Also, I know plenty of company secrets for my family which I have never told a soul!"

"Good enough for me. I need your help revealing my gender."

"What! You're not a guy? You're a GIRL?! Ugh! There goes my idea for a yaoi fanfiction between you and Tamaki!"  
>"W-what?!" Haruhi spluttered, horrified. "First of all, No way in HELL will I be with him, and second of all, Yes I am a girl."<p>

"We were planning on presenting her in a really dramatic fashion, but it has to be rather subtly done. We don't want the boys to catch on to the plan."

"We figured that you would be the best person to help us because of your discreetness while setting up. Not even Kyouya knows where all of your platforms and cameras are, so you must be pretty good at this sort of thing."

"Well, you're right in that regard." Renge said and pulled out a sketch book. "Okay, Here's the plan."

They spent another twenty minutes after the host club ended going over the plan and how to deal with the after- affects, but it was all planed out.

_At last!_ Renge thought to herself. _ A chance to use my magic in public without arousing suspicion! It is going to be GLORIOUS!_

Her golden earrings glimmered with excitement as she started making all of the preparations necessary for the big reveal.

~~IN THE MORINOZUKA DOJO~~

His meditation was interrupted by a sudden breeze and a sudden weight on his finger.

A small platinum ring engraved with a delicate ivy pattern glimmered into existence on The left hand of Morinozuka Takashi.

Along with the appearance of the thin metal band came a faint, musical voice. It whispered on his ear, and his heart quickened when he heard the message. _"She comes."_

A small smile graced his lips. _I am ready_. He thought to himself. _I shall warm her heart, My beloved winter- Haruhi!_

**A/N: Okay. That took a helluva long time to finish. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Especially to, GirlFish, and Devon Martinez You two ROCK! Your questions gave me the ideas for this, because I was just going to leave the warm seasons as they were. I had no idea of what to do with them.**

**Everyone else should follow their examples and _REVIEW_ and _ASK QUESTIONS_, because your questions may influence how the story goes.**

**As of now, I have no intention of writing the back- stories for either Mori or Renge, so if you want me to add those, you can either tell me in a review, or _VOTE ON MY POLL_.**

**As always, I love you guys, stay beautiful, and I will update as soon as I can.**

**~Dramachick4thewin ^-^**


	9. Of Revelations

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for so long. I meant to do it MONTHS ago, but life got in the way what with school, tests, work, and other such distractions. It didn't help that I had no idea how to continue my plot line. *sarcastically* Thank you so much writers' block!**

**Anyhoo, despite all of my excuses, I genuinely AM sorry about the lack of updates. I am especially sorry to you, Devon Martinez. I tried SO HARD to get this up for your birthday, but once again, life got in the way.**

THE NIGHT OF THE BALL~~~ Haruhi's POV

Everything was proceeding according to plan. I sigh as I paced around the hidden chamber under the floor of the ball room.

Honestly, I was terrified. Not only by the daunting prospect of presenting myself in such a 'spectacular' manor. Renge terrified me.

Apparently, she had a vast labyrinth of tunnels under the floors of the school, leading to an undetermined number of rising platforms and secret entryways. There was even a hidden entrance in my dressing room... I suppose that proves that she hasn't been spying on me, considering she didn't know I was a girl.

I stopped pacing when I heard someone running towards the platform room.

Renge suddenly burst in, panting and wild eyed. She looked like she just escaped something very dangerous and frightening.

She took a minute to regain her breath and compose herself before turning to me and explaining what happened.

"Hey Haruhi," she said, wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from her brow. "I just escaped the hosts (Tamaki and the twins). They cornered me and demanded to know where you were and if you were ready." She shot an apologetic look at me before continuing. "I had to tell them that you were ready and waiting, and I accidentally slipped up and said that you looked like a princess. Their reaction to that let me get away though, and I was able to escape through the entrance in the hall behind the second pillar on the left."

"The one that I entered through?"

"Yup!" Renge replied. "Now get on the platform! You're going up in five minutes."

RANDOM POV CHANGE. SORRY.

"UGH!" Haruhi groaned and started pacing around nervously. "Why did I agree to this mad venture! I must have been crazy to actually agree to go along with this!"

Just then, Renge walked over and hugged her tight. Not a glomp, just a warm, comforting hug. "Haruhi," she started. "You can do this. I know that you are not usually the center of attention, and that you normally do not prefer to be the object of such attention. HOWEVER- tonight is not just any night. Tonight is when you come out as a woman to all of your friends and clients. It has to be both special and memorable for everyone. Now, I have something to tell you- my most closely guarded secret."

"why would you tell that to me?" Haruhi gasped, astonished that she would be the recipient of such an honor.

"Because," Renge stated slowly. "I know that I can trust you. I also know that you have a similar secret that very few others know of."

"Wha-"

"Haruhi, I have been chosen as the spirit of summer."

"... EEHHHHH?!"

"And I know what you are too, oh spirit of winter."

Haruhi could not respond, so lost for words that she simply stood there- gobsmacked.

"My Spirit Queen, it would be best that you close your mouth. You will be going up in less than a minute."

"Spirit... Queen?" Haruhi stuttered. "Wha- How?"

"I see that we have much to discuss. I will meet you in the center of the rose garden at 11. We can talk there."

At that, the platform that Haruhi was standing on started it's ascent. After stumbling for a moment, Haruhi righted and composed herself, schooling her features into a serene expression and temporarily pushing everything that she had just learned out of her head.

Before she could start to fidget again, she was on the landing of the immense staircase that lead into the ballroom. It had been decorated rather lavishly with tinsel, crystal, silver ornaments and mirrors. With the lighting, Haruhi seemed to glow a soft silvery glow.

Slowly and carefully, Haruhi gently placed a recently manicured hand on the polished mahogany railing and began her graceful descent.

Her shoes made barely a whisper on the steps, and her gown seemed to flow about her as if made of a mixture of water and liquid silver.

She seemed otherworldly and etherial to those below, and those who noticed her first quickly pointed out her entrance to their companions.

By the time Haruhi had made it half way down the staircase, the had everyone in the hall watching her intently.

Feeling the stares, Haruhi blushed lightly- immensely grateful for the slippers that Elsa had given her. 'Knowing my luck,' the inwardly thought. 'If I was wearing heels for this ball, I would probably trip and fall flat on my face while everyone was watching.'

"Haruhi."

A wave of whispers flew through the hall as Haruhi reached the last few stairs.

"Haruhi is a girl! What happened to his- no HER hair? What about her eyes? Weren't they brown? They're silver now!"

OVER AT THE HOSTS' PLATFORM

"H-Haruhi!" one of the twins stuttered.

"What happened to her? And her Hair?" Whispered the other, awestruck.

"How did this happen? I thought..." Kyouya muttered, only heard by the quietest hosts

"Takashi," Hani said quietly.

"Hn." Mori responded

"Haru-chan is very pretty like this."

"mm-hm"

"She looks like a princess."

"She is one."

"I know, but still. She looks especially princess-like right now."

"Hai."

Tamaki, at this point, was uncharacteristically silent. 'Haruhi. What is this that you make me feel? You make me want to protect you, and hide you away from the world to keep you safe. When I see you, my heart beats faster, and I am so much happier... Why do I feel this way about my daughter? I know I love you, but is not my love for you like that of a father towards his daughter? Unless... Could I? DO I? Is it possible that- I love you as MORE than family? More than even a friend? Yes. I do. Haruhi, I finally realized it. I LOVE you.'

As Tamaki had his revelation, He also became acutely aware of one of the hosts moving towards Haruhi.

Takashi Morinozuka, was expertly weaving his way through the mass of people towards Haruhi. Finally, he stopped in front of the petite girl and bowed, taking her hand in his and gently brushing his lips across the soft skin on her knuckles. His actions caused Haruhi to gain a light pink dusting across her cheeks, as well as more than a few guests to sigh wistfully.

"Haruhi," He spoke quietly, yet everyone could hear what he said. "Would you like to dance?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Haruhi met Mori's eyes and nodded shyly, a cute smile playing across her shell pink lips.

This caused the stoic host to smile, which promptly cued those who saw it (save for Haruhi) to either, squeal in delight, start to hyperventilate, or faint (as often with nosebleeds as without) as he gently lead Haruhi onto the dance floor for the first dance.

**A/N: As I said earlier, I am sorry about the lack of updates.**

**HOWEVER! I do need a bit of help. I have yet to decide what Mori's power is. Leave me a review or PM me or whatever, but I promise, I WILL READ ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS!**

**As always, I love each and every one of you who reads my story sososososososososososo much!**

**All of you are beautiful and fantastic! **

**Love,**

**~~Dramachick4thewin~~**


End file.
